


Corações em conflito!

by Lolitabriefs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, misterio, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolitabriefs/pseuds/Lolitabriefs
Summary: Bulma vive um romance proibido com Vegeta dentro da nave de Freeza, onde ela trabalha como cientista, porém algo grave acontece lhe fazendo repensar seu relacionamento com o príncipe dos sayajins. O que será que houve? Será que o amor poderá vencer todos os obstáculos que aparecerão no caminho deles?





	1. Decisões difíceis

**-**

Já fazia cinco anos, desde que o planeta terra tinha sido invadido pelas tropas de Freeza, muitos terráqueos naquela ocasião morreram tentando se defender em vão, pois os soldados do grande imperador do universo eram muito poderosos. Após o total domínio do local, os poucos seres humanos que sobreviveram foram selecionados para diversas tarefas, pois viraram escravos. Para a sorte da família Briefs, eles eram renomados cientistas, então foram poupados dos piores destinos que poderiam ter, assim como os poucos cientistas que restaram na Terra. Depois de uma avaliação de aptidão, Bulma tinha sido incumbida a trabalhar em projetos científicos por ser uma cientista muito habilidosa, assim como seu pai, que foi enviado para chefiar um departamento cientifico em uma das colônias de Freeza, enquanto a azulada prestava serviços na nave de combate do grande tirano, que metia medo em qualquer um.

Agora com vinte e três anos, Bulma já tinha se acostumado com aquela rotineira tarefa de comandar o laboratório principal do Império Icejin, que ficava naquela enorme nave. Apesar de ter um cargo importante, a azulada não gostava de abusar da sorte, sempre se comportava conforme as leis vigentes, no entanto ultimamente ela estava quebrando uma delas, quem sabe a principal, que seria não se envolver com guerreiros de elite, pois isso poderia atrapalhar o rendimento no trabalho, porque esses soldados tinham a fama de insaciáveis e possessivos. Essa lei estranha não se aplicava apenas a sua pessoa, mas para todos os cientistas, que somente podiam se relacionar entre si, com o intuito de melhorar a próxima geração de cientistas.

Bulma andava apressada pela gigantesca nave, após sair escondida do laboratório que ela chefiava, com cuidado andou pelo largo corredor e suspirou ao enxergar de longe a porta da sala de recreações que ficava aquele horário vazia, ali era usado para os seus encontros com o príncipe dos sayajins, que era muito gentil com ela, apesar dele ser muito rude com todo mundo. Já fazia dois meses que eles estavam mantendo aquele caso em total segredo. Na visão dela, o relacionamento deles estava evoluindo bem, quem sabe mais para frente ela pudesse pedir permissão para Freeza para ter Vegeta como companheiro, mesmo que fosse contra as regras, sabia que em certos casos o imperador podia abrir alguma exceção.

Ao se aproximar mais da porta da sala de jogos, ela ouviu alguns gemidos, que a fizeram ficar petrificada por um breve momento, porém sua curiosidade misturada com a raiva que sentia ao imaginar que estaria sendo traída, lhe fez tomar uma atitude impensada. Sem pensar nas conseqüências a azulada invadiu o recinto, flagrando seu amado príncipe com Anyla, prima de Zarbon, que fazia parte dos guerreiros de elite. Diante daquela triste constatação, a cientista explodiu.

\- Como você ousa me enganar desse jeito? Pensei que você me amava! – Esbravejou Bulma, fazendo Vegeta e a esverdeada se separarem.

\- Escute bem mulher! O que nós tivemos só foi diversão e eu nunca disse que te amava, se alguma vez eu falei algo do gênero foi para transar contigo – Replicou o príncipe dos sayajins ao mesmo tempo em que se vestia.

Anyla já recomposta ficou observando aquela briga e notou que Vegeta estava mentindo para a cientista, pois não conseguia encará-la nos olhos, aquilo lhe deixou curiosa, do por que ele estaria fazendo aquilo se gostava daquela mulher. O príncipe escondia algo, e ela iria descobrir, porém antes daria privacidade aos dois, pois não curtia presenciar aquele tipo de briga.

\- Vou indo Vegeta, obrigada pelo ótimo momento de sexo! Vejo você por aí! – Se despediu Anyla saindo da sala.

Após o casal ficar sozinho no recinto, Bulma que se mostrava forte até aquele instante, não conseguiu mais se segurar e deixou as lágrimas virem átona, assim como também o choro compulsivo, o que assustou um pouco o sayajin.

\- Eu fui uma trouxa em acreditar em você! – Resmungou a azulada enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

\- Já estou cheio dessa sua ladainha! Vá cuidar da sua vida e me deixe em paz! Acabou esse nosso casinho, tenho minhas obrigações de príncipe para cumprir e ter um relacionamento sério com uma escrava de Freeza não é uma delas – Retrucou o moreno rude e frio, fazendo o coração de Bulma se despedaçar ainda mais com aquelas palavras.

\- Seu idiota! Maldito o dia que te conheci e me apaixonei por você! – Murmurou a garota chateada antes de sair da sala de jogos correndo, sem olhar para trás.

Depois de ficar sozinho naquele ambiente, Vegeta se deixou cair no chão, enquanto algumas lágrimas molhavam a sua face, porém ele logo se recompôs, temendo que alguém lhe visse naquele estado. O príncipe sentia-se arrependido e triste por ter feito aquilo com Bulma, mas infelizmente não tinha outra escolha. Seu planeta e seu povo dependiam dele, quando voltasse a Bejita ele precisaria cumprir mais uma obrigação que não aprovava, mesmo que aquilo o torturasse por dentro, mas ele teria que o fazer pelo bem de seu reino. Ninguém ligado diretamente ao seu pai podia descobrir o seu caso com Bulma, senão ela estaria em perigo, e tudo o que ele fez ao terminar aquele relacionamento com ela, foi o melhor para os dois, mesmo que Bulma fosse o odiar para sempre.

-

Continua


	2. A descoberta do segredo!

-

Bulma sentia-se ferida, traída, seu coração estava partido, as lágrimas que até então estavam contidas rolaram sem parar pela face da azulada, que corria desnorteada pelo corredor se aproximando do local onde ficava o laboratório que comandava, porém antes de entrar, deu de cara com o general de Freeza que chefiava o laboratório. Suspirou ao encarar o esverdeado e então rapidamente enxugou o rosto com a manga do jaleco e estranhou vê-lo naquele horário ali, pois apesar de ter de ser reportar a ele, não o via com certa regularidade no laboratório, apenas poucas vezes na semana. Bulma congelou ao perceber o olhar questionador que Zarbon lhe dirigiu, então resolveu ficar em silêncio, pois não sabia o que dizer naquele momento.

Em contrapartida Zarbon imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido com aquela bela cientista e não gostava das várias possibilidades que se passavam em sua mente, não queria admitir, mas tinha certo interesse nela, que nunca teve por outra fêmea antes. De repente voltou a realidade, ao perceber que a azulada o encarava temerosa, então decidiu quebrar aquele estranho silêncio. 

\- O que houve com você? Alguém fez algo contigo? – Perguntou sério o esverdeado tentando esconder a preocupação que tinha por ela, porém não surtiu efeito, pois Bulma notou e ficou pasma com aquilo.

\- Não aconteceu nada, estou bem! Só estou um pouco sensível nesses últimos dias, me lembrando da minha vida na terra – Mentiu a azulada.

\- Humm! Eu espero que seja isso mesmo... – Murmurou não muito convencido.

\- Bom, agora preciso voltar para um projeto. O general precisa de alguma coisa? – Pediu tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Gostaria de falar contigo a respeito de um novo projeto que Freeza quer que você realize – Revelou Zarbon adentrando no laboratório junto com Bulma.

\- Ótimo! Acompanhe-me até a minha sala, vou anotar tudo o que Freeza quer! – Gesticulou um pouco mais animada, pois gostava de trabalhar em novas criações para esquecer-se dos problemas.

**

No dia seguinte, Vegeta foi chamado bem cedo a sala de Freeza, pois o imperador queria conversar com ele, um assunto particular, que fez Vegeta imaginar o que seria, porque sempre que era convocado ele sabia o assunto com certa antecedência, no entanto para sua estranheza não foi informado. Ao ingressar na sala onde o tirano costumava ficar, o príncipe dos sayajins teve uma surpresa ao encontrar pela primeira vez Anyla fazendo parte dos subordinados de alto escalão de Freeza junto com Zarbon e Dodória que o olhavam com desdenho. Para a surpresa de Vegeta a face do imperador do universo estava serena, porém ostentava um sorrisinho debochado ao olhar para ele, isso fez com que o moreno ficasse em alerta.

\- Me mandou chamar grande Freeza? – Questionou o sayajin atencioso.

\- Sim, eu chamei, pois conversei com seu pai ontem a noite, ele me fez uma chamada de vídeo. E para o meu espanto, eu fiquei sabendo de algumas novidades que me surpreenderam – Replicou o soberano descendo de seu trono ostentoso e parando ao lado de Vegeta.

\- Que novidades? – Se fez de desentendido o sayajin tentando ver até onde seu pai contou às coisas que não eram para serem reveladas.

\- Digamos que seu pai me contou que você casou mês passado e não me convidou, porém ele me deu uma boa desculpa, que isso não aconteceu porque era uma cerimônia simples e pequena, digamos que secreta! Eu até te entendo Vegeta, porém o que me intrigou mesmo foi ele me contar que você não consumou seu matrimônio com a filha da sacerdotisa das montanhas avermelhadas de Bejita. Me questionei o motivo durante essa manhã e não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão, pois sei que você anda se agarrando com algumas cientistas e guerreiras pela nave, então você gosta de fêmeas. Algo inusitado me ocorreu depois, será que o príncipe dos sayajins estaria apaixonado? Acho pouco provável! Chega de papo furado, vou direto ao ponto, eu irei lhe dar uma semana de folga para você ir até o seu planeta e consumar o seu casamento, antes que a mãe de sua esposa amaldiçoe o reino, seu pai está morrendo de medo! Que ridículo! – Falou debochado o imperador cruzando os braços.

\- Aquele idiota desgraçado! – Sussurrou indignado o sayajin, enfurecido com seu genitor que tinha contado tudo o que não era para falar.

\- Bem, se você não quiser ir, posso mandar o Zarbon para consumar o casamento no seu lugar! A garota até que é bonita! – Murmurou Freeza com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Eu vou senhor, não preciso de ninguém para estar no meu lugar! Permissão para partir o quanto antes para o meu planeta! – Pediu o moreno exasperado.

\- Permissão concedida, terá sete dias de folga, volte o quanto antes! – Gesticulou o imperador antes de voltar para o seu trono.

**

Vegeta saiu apressado da sala do trono sem olhar para trás e seguiu até seus aposentos para pegar algumas coisas antes de voltar ao seu planeta, decidindo deixar Nappa responsável pelas invasões em sua ausência. Um pouco frustrado o príncipe dos sayajins relembrou pela milésima vez que tinha se casado com Kaliny já fazia um mês, porém não tinha consumado o casamento, pois não queria nada com a garota, porque já estava se relacionando com Bulma antes de se casar e nutria sentimentos pela cientista, o que era errado

Ele ainda se lembrava das palavras de seu pai, ao contar que Kaliny foi prometida em casamento para ele, logo após a mãe dela, que era sacerdotisa das montanhas avermelhadas de Bejita o salvar de uma doença desconhecida pelos médicos, que os forçou a lhe colocar numa máquina parecida com o tanque de regeneração. Após três dias tentando achar uma cura, o rei Vegeta mandou chamar Kenya, que conseguiu por meio de rituais mágicos reverter o problema do príncipe, o curando, fazendo com que o monarca muito agradecido prometesse uma união entre o filho dele e a filha da sacerdotisa, que tinha nascido um mês antes do príncipe.

Todas aquelas memórias o faziam bufar, como seu pai tinha sido tolo em prometer uma união entre ele e a filha da sacerdotisa, por mais que tentasse não se conformava com aquilo. Perdido em seus pensamentos o sayajin de repente esbarrou com alguém no corredor, porém ao olhar para o desconhecido, reconheceu a mulher de madeixas azuis que povoava sua mente de forma rotineira.

Bulma ao rever Vegeta suspirou e logo fechou a cara quando notou os olhos dele lhe encarando de forma lasciva. Ainda furiosa, a azulada decidiu passar por ele, porém o príncipe a puxou contra ele e lhe deu um beijo ardente e apaixonado, que não demorou a ser correspondido.

-

Continua


	3. Nas mãos do destino!

-

Bulma não conseguia negar aquele beijo a Vegeta, o desejava tanto, o amava de uma forma tão intensa, que chegava a doer, por mais que quisesse se distanciar, sua alma gritava que era para corresponder e foi o que ela fez se entregou aquele sôfrego e ardente beijo. No entanto, após alguns minutos aquele momento mágico entre o casal foi quebrado, quando a azulada se lembrou da traição de seu príncipe e de suas duras e frias palavras, que despedaçaram o seu coração. Afoita se distanciou dele, o empurrando com toda a sua força, para em seguida o acertar com um tabefe na cara.

\- Não ouse mais me tocar! Você me traiu, me humilhou, desdenhou de mim e agora quer o que? Não sou essas vadias que você é acostumado a pegar por aí – Gesticulou exasperada a cientista.

\- Mulher! Escute bem o que vou te dizer! Essa é a última vez que eu te toco, pois não seria justo continuar lhe enganado, já que sou um homem comprometido! E não, você não é qualquer vadia é a mulher que eu amo, mas não posso ficar, é muito perigoso – Revelou Vegeta num sussurro no ouvido de Bulma.

Ao ouvir aquela confissão, a azulada arregalou os olhos, para depois começar a chorar de tristeza, pois tudo aquilo era tão surreal, não conseguia acreditar, se ele a amava qual motivo o faria fazer o que fez? Um tanto abalada, ela resolveu questionar seu amado, que a fitava temeroso.

\- E por que me traiu com aquela guerreira ontem se me ama? – Pediu a cientista enquanto limpava as lágrimas com a mão.

\- Te traí para te afastar de mim, pois não conseguia deixar você! Eu queria que você me odiasse! – Replicou contrariado.

\- Você quase conseguiu isso! – Gesticulou nervosa.

\- Eu sei...

\- Me diga Vegeta, quando começamos o nosso relacionamento você já era casado?

\- Não! Eu fui obrigado a casar mês passado com uma moça, por conta de uma promessa que meu pai fez a uma mulher que salvou minha vida quando eu era criança...

\- Eu quero ficar contigo Vegeta, pouco me importa se você é casado, eu quero arriscar... pois também te amo – Declarou Bulma encarando o sayajin nos olhos.

\- Não Bulma! Já decidi! Precisamos nos afastar, detestaria ser culpado por sua morte, quero que você se cuide, arrume uma boa pessoa e tente ser feliz, por mais que isso vá me doer – Retrucou sério o guerreiro.

\- Droga Vegeta! Você é teimoso mesmo! – Suspirou derrotada - Mas se você quer isso mesmo azar o seu, pois não vou mais insistir que fiquemos juntos – Falou furiosa a azulada, antes de virar de costas e caminhar rapidamente até a porta de entrada do laboratório, onde adentrou rapidamente.

**

Vegeta bufou indignado com a situação dele e seguiu firme em direção aos seus aposentos, não demorou muito para chegar à ala que tinha sido designada somente aos guerreiros sayajins. O alojamento onde eles ficavam era grande e bem equipado, sua suíte até que era luxuosa, não dava para reclamar disso. Quando ingressou no salão, Vegeta logo avistou Nappa sentado num dos sofás terminando de comer alguma coisa, sem delongas o moreno se aproximou do homem calvo.

\- Nappa! Eu estou indo para Bejita consumar aquela droga de casamento e você vai ficar no comando do grupo por cinco dias, espero que não me decepcione – Falou o príncipe autoritário, fazendo o outro sayajin o olhar de forma curiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava.

\- Você vai ficar tão pouco tempo assim em Bejita? Seu pai não vai reclamar? – Perguntou preocupado.

\- Eu vou ficar somente um dia ou dois lá, pois não pretendo ficar além do necessário e meu pai não pode reclamar mais nada depois que eu consumar esse maldito casamento! – Rosnou Vegeta enraivado.

\- Pega leve com a garota Vegeta, ela não tem culpa do acordo que a mãe dela fez, e cuidado que a sacerdotisa é uma feiticeira poderosa, não a irrite – Aconselhou Nappa.

\- Como se eu tivesse medo dela! – Replicou petulante o príncipe.

\- Mas devia majestade...

\- Poupe-me de suas tolices! Agora preciso pegar algumas coisas no meu quarto. Comunique Kakaroto, Raditz, Turles e Broly que você estará no comando, pois estarei ausente por alguns dias. Diga que mandei eles se comportarem enquanto eu estiver fora, senão se arrependerão quando eu voltar – Vegeta gesticulou autoritário.

\- Como quiser senhor! – Anuiu Nappa antes de caminhar em direção a sala de treinamento, que ficava anexa a sala.

**

Nesse mesmo instante, no laboratório da nave, Bulma estava em sua saleta conferindo pela terceira vez um projeto que estava em andamento, pois já não conseguia mais pensar em Vegeta, precisava ser forte e seguir em frente, mesmo que o amasse, porém não sabia se conseguiria. Como sua mente estava um turbilhão de pensamentos, ela decidiu se focar no trabalho que Freeza tinha designado pra ela fazer, quando de repente algo chamou sua atenção, o barulho de um alvoroço do lado de fora. Como era a chefe responsável por aquele setor, a azulada se levantou de sua cadeira e seguiu até o grande laboratório. De longe ela pode enxergar um aglomerado de seres de várias raças observando sua assistente Liany aos prantos, aquilo a preocupou, pois a moça de cabelos esverdeados vivia alegre e sorridente pelos cantos, um tanto positivista demais, diante da situação deles.

\- O que está havendo aqui? – Pediu Bulma séria.

\- Eu estou grávida... e o pai não é um cientista – Confessou fungando a jovem, que tinha a pele acinzentada, cabelos verdes, olhos turquesas e duas anteninhas no topo da cabeça.

\- Senhorita Liany, me acompanhe até a minha sala, conversaremos melhor lá, sem platéia! Agora voltem para suas funções, seus folgados! – Ordenou a azulada com pena da moça, que concordou baixinho e lhe seguiu um pouco apreensiva.

Quando Bulma entrou em sua sala optou por acomodar-se em um pequeno sofá que ficava num dos cantos e gesticulou para que sua subordinada fizesse o mesmo na poltrona a sua frente.

\- Vou ser direta contigo, pois não gosto de rodeios! Quem é o pai desse bebê? Se não é um engenheiro como nós, quem é? – Questionou a azulada cruzando os braços, enquanto a moça deu um suspiro e ficou sem jeito.

\- Senhorita Briefs, o pai do bebê faz parte das Forças Especiais Ginyu, ele é lindo e gentil, nos conhecemos por acaso quando eu concertei o scouter dele, depois disso começamos a ter um caso... bem o nome dele é Jeice! – Respondeu Liany com um olhar apaixonado, deixando a azulada impressionada, pois não fazia idéia que uma das cientistas estava saindo com um guerreiro de elite, bem não era somente ela então, que tinha se interessado por um.

\- Vocês ainda se encontram? Você tem idéia do que vai acontecer com o seu bebê quando ele nascer sendo filho de um guerreiro e não de um engenheiro? – Perguntou Bulma levantando-se de seu sofá e pegando um tablet na mão para olhar algumas informações.

\- Sim, nós nos encontramos, mas ainda não contei a respeito do bebê pra ele, não sei qual vai ser a reação dele! E infelizmente eu sei o que vai acontecer com essa criança quando ela nascer, por isso eu te peço Bulma, fale com alguém para que eu fique com o meu bebê, não quero me separar dele! – Choramingou desesperada a jovem, não segurando as lágrimas que começaram a molhar novamente seu belo rosto.

\- Infelizmente não sei se poderei ajudar você, está na lei do império todo bebê nascido entre um cientista e um guerreiro ao nascer deve ir para o campo de treinamento, virar um guerreiro, por isso para que não existisse esse problema você deveria ter acasalado com outro cientista ou engenheiro, qualquer um menos um guerreiro. Não me olhe assim criatura, prometo que vou falar com Zarbon sobre isso, mas não prometo nada!

\- Obrigado! – Murmurou Liany!

\- Não me agradeça ainda, só depois que eu conseguir alguma coisa, agora pode ir fazer o seu trabalho, Freeza não gosta de atrasos! – Gesticulou a azulada voltando a sentar-se próxima a sua mesa, enquanto sua subordinada saia do seu escritório.

Após meia hora refletindo em como poderia ajudar a garota que trabalhava no laboratório, Bulma pegou o scouter e ligou para Zarbon, que de imediato atendeu, lhe surpreendendo.

\- Bom dia Bulma, o que você precisa? – Pediu gentil o esverdeado enquanto lia uma papelada em sua mesa. A azulada ficou incrédula com aquele tratamento estranho que tava recebendo de seu chefe, ele estava tão esquisito.

\- Bom dia Zarbon! Eu estou com um problema com uma funcionária, ela está grávida de um guerreiro...

\- Você sabe quais são as regras Bulma, para Freeza abrir uma exceção só se o pai dessa criança fosse pedir para que seu filho ficasse com mãe. Claro que ele faria isso só se fosse um guerreiro de elite, não qualquer soldadinho – Falou com certo desdenho na voz.

\- Bem, a moça me disse que o guerreiro que ela está mantendo um caso pertence as Forças Especiais Ginyu – Revelou a azulada, chamando a atenção do general de Freeza.

 - Interessante, ela falou o nome dele? Quem sabe eu consiga falar com ele sobre a criança, mas não sei qual seria a reação dele ao saber que vai ter um filho.

\- Ela me disse que é o Jeice – Respondeu em expectativa a cientista.

\- Humm ele é meio cafajeste, tem uma fama nada boa com as fêmeas, não sei se vou conseguir que ele fale com Freeza, mas vou tentar. Entro em contato contigo mais tarde – Prometeu Zarbon com um sorriso de canto, já tramando o que faria para conquistar Bulma.

\- Obrigada! Estarei aguardando, até depois – Despediu-se a azulada antes de voltar a ficar pensativa, sobre as atitudes estranhas de seu chefe.

**

Enquanto isso, em Bejita, uma sayajin muito bonita, com cabelos acastanhados até os ombros, andava rapidamente pelo corredor da ala norte do palácio que levava até os fundos do castelo, onde se localizava o templo da deusa Katiumy, rapidamente a moça ingressou no local religioso, onde encontrou sua mãe orando concentrada.

 A sacerdotisa Kenya estava quase terminando sua prece a grande deusa quando sentiu sua filha parar bem atrás dela, nesse momento ela sentiu que a energia de sua herdeira não estava muito bem, ela estava nervosa e preocupada com alguma coisa.

\- O que houve filha? – Pediu a sacerdotisa se virando para encarar sua herdeira.

\- Mãe! Vegeta está vindo para consumar o nosso casamento e agora o que eu faço? – Perguntou preocupada Kaliny.

\- Uma magia de fertilidade, você precisa engravidar dele, não vai ter outra oportunidade melhor que essa! – Replicou a senhora se levantando e caminhando até a filha.

\- O que o oráculo falou para a vovó ontem? Conte-me tudo mamãe! – Exigiu exasperada.

\- Muitas coisas! Você não irá gostar de saber a pior! – Revelou a sacerdotisa.

-

Continua


	4. Revelações!

-

Algumas horas tinham se passado, desde que Bulma e Zarbon tinham conversado a respeito do problema que a azulada estava enfrentando com uma de suas subordinadas e nesse meio tempo, Zarbon conseguiu conversar com Jeice como tinha prometido. O papo entre os dois não foi muito amigável, pois depois de uma ameaça aqui outra intimidação ali, Zarbon meio que obrigou o guerreiro das Forças Especiais Ginyu a ir falar com Freeza a respeito da garota que ele tinha engravidado e pedir para que a moça ficasse com o filho até que ele completasse sete anos, depois iria para o campo de treinamento para se tornar um soldado. Para a sorte de Zarbon, o imperador estava de muito bom humor e concedeu o pedido feito por Jeice, sem muito questionar.

Satisfeito que o seu plano tinha dado certo, o esverdeado ligou para Bulma para contar o que tinha conseguido. Não demorou muito para a cientista atender a chamada, até pareceu que ela estava aguardando.

\- Oi, Zarbon! Eu estava pensando em você agora e então... conseguiu falar com Jeice? – Pediu na expectativa.

\- Consegui, e ele já falou até com Freeza, está tudo certo, a criança pode ficar com sua subordinada até completar sete anos não importando se for menino ou menina, pois segundo as regras todos têm o mesmo destino independente do gênero vão para os campos de treinamento – Respondeu o general.

\- Que ótima noticia! Você me ajudou bastante, sabia que podia contar contigo! – Murmurou Bulma feliz.

\- Você sempre poderá contar comigo! Amanhã, eu vou precisar fazer uma seleção de novos cientistas para trabalharem no planeta Argunius e queria sua ajuda – Murmurou Zarbon fechando os olhos e se escorando na parede atrás dele.

\- Claro que eu ajudo! Onde será feita a seleção? Aqui na nave ou em outro lugar? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Vai ser em Argunius mesmo, mas não é muito longe daqui, dá umas quatro horas de viagem, vamos com minha nave, saímos bem cedo amanhã!

\- Combinado, te vejo amanhã na área de decolagem!

\- É melhor eu te pegar no seu dormitório, é muito perigoso para você andar sozinha para aqueles lados – Declarou o esverdeado.

\- Certo, te aguardo, para irmos juntos então! Agora preciso ir, alguns subordinados estão me chamando, tenho que resolver algumas coisinhas por aqui! Mais uma vez obrigado pela ajuda, até amanhã! – Despediu-se Bulma um tanto contente, por conta do convite.

Após a azulada encerrar a chamada, Zarbon deu um sorriso de canto e foi até a central de comunicação da nave, avisar para o chefe do laboratório de Argunius, que ele estaria amanhã lá para a seleção e levaria junto a responsável pelos projetos e pesquisas da nave do imperador.

**

Nesse mesmo instante, Bulma saiu de sua sala e se aproximou de Liany, que trabalhava compenetrada num projeto recente, que tinha sido desenvolvido a alguns dias atrás.

\- Olá, Liany, como está indo o projeto? – Pediu a azulada sentando-se ao lado da moça, que a olhou com um sorriso.

\- Estou quase terminando! A propósito obrigado Bulma, recebi agora pouco uma ligação do Jeice, ele me disse que ficou sabendo da minha gravidez por Zarbon, e então falou com Freeza. Vou poder ficar sete anos com o meu filho, somente depois ele terá que ir para o exercito. Sou muito grata a você por isso! – Agradeceu Liany.

\- Que isso, não precisa agradecer, fico feliz em poder lhe ajudar, você sempre me auxiliou aqui dentro. Eu detestaria que acontece algo de ruim a você e a essa criança. Agora vou te deixar trabalhar em paz e vou dar uma ajuda para o Lieky – Declarou Bulma antes de se afastar de sua subordinada e caminhar até os fundos do enorme salão, em direção a um Kaiotiano, que tinha a feição que lembrava em muito um falcão, apesar de ser humanóide.

**

Algumas horas se passaram e durante a viagem até Bejita, o príncipe dos sayajins foi pensando em como se portaria diante de sua esposa. Ele tinha decidido dar o herdeiro que seu pai tanto pedia, porém somente isso, não cairia de amores por sua companheira, já que não sentia nada por ela. A criança que viesse daquela união seria filho único, não teria irmãos e se fosse uma menina, ele não daria outro irmão a ela, seu pai teria que se virar com o que o destino trouxesse. Não trataria mal seu filho, mesmo que a união tivesse sido forçada, tentaria ser um bom pai, dentro do possível. Sobre Bulma, talvez com o tempo, se ela o perdoasse e quem sabe ele acharia um jeito de ficar com sua terráquea, sem que ela corresse perigo, porém por enquanto teria que manter as coisas daquele jeito, mesmo que odiasse.

De repente, os devaneios de Vegeta foram interrompidos pela voz do piloto automático, que anunciou que a nave estava entrando na atmosfera de Bejita. Vegeta suspirou, pois aquele era um momento muito tenso em sua vida, só torcia para que as coisas saíssem a favor dele. O príncipe dos sayajins não demorou a aterrissar a nave no hangar que ficava próximo ao castelo, quando saiu dela, ele foi recepcionado por seu pai e Bardock, que esperaram sua aproximação.

\- Então, finalmente resolveu fazer sua obrigação e consumar o casamento? – Pediu o rei sério.

\- É o que parece não é? Se eu estou aqui é para isso! – Respondeu arrogante passando por seu pai.

\- Quanto tempo vai ficar? – Inquiriu o soberano caminhando atrás de seu herdeiro, que cruzou os braços, já estressado.

\- Três dias no máximo, pois não posso me afastar da minha função na nave de Freeza por muito tempo – Vegeta rosnou incomodado com aquele interrogatório.

\- Ótimo! Só desejo sorte e que a moça engravide, pois pelo que vejo você deve estar enrabichado por outra fêmea.

\- E daí se eu estiver? Não é de sua conta! É problema meu! – Retrucou arrogante parando por um momento e encarando seu genitor.

\- Desde que não atrapalhe a sua vida e a do reino, pode fazer o que quiser! Só não quero nenhum bastardo solto por aí – Murmurou o rei desgostoso antes de entrar no palácio com Bardock, que não falou nada apenas ouviu a discussão, analisando tudo de forma minuciosa.

Após seu pai desaparecer de sua vista, Vegeta bufou chateado por conta das palavras do seu genitor, porém ele não tinha pensando naquilo, em engravidar Bulma por acidente e terem um filho. Só rezava para que eles dois não fossem compatíveis, pois todas as vezes que esteve com ela, nenhuma delas se cuidou. Aquela dúvida o perturbou por um breve momento, até que decidiu entrar no palácio e andar em direção a sua suíte.

Vegeta não demorou a chegar até seus aposentos, onde adentrou rapidamente e de imediato ele encontrou sua esposa, que estava vestindo uma roupa um tanto provocante, como se já estivesse a espera dele. Kaliny era bonita, tinha um corpo atraente, pena que ele não sentia nada por ela e o seu coração já era de outra pessoa.

\- Vou tomar um banho! Me espere na cama! – Ordenou Vegeta caminhando rápido para o toalete, onde tirou a roupa e foi direto para o box e ligou o chuveiro.

Enquanto isso, Kaliny fez o que seu marido mandou, no entanto antes tomou a poção que sua mãe tinha lhe dado para ingerir, já a estava tomando desde o dia anterior. Suspirou em expectativa, pensando em como poderia ser a consumação de seu casamento, só esperava que seu companheiro fosse gentil com ela, pois nunca ninguém a tocou. Passaram-se alguns minutos e finalmente, Vegeta saiu do banheiro só com uma toalha ao redor da cintura, se aproximou de Kaliny e a puxou para si, a beijando de forma automática, sem emoção nenhuma, enquanto voltava a deitar na cama.

A primeira vez do casal foi rápida e sem sentimentos, para Vegeta foi como se fosse uma noite de sexo qualquer. Kaliny sentiu-se frustrada, pois percebeu que não havia emoção nenhuma naquele ato que ela tanto esperou. No final a consumação do casamento com o príncipe foi apenas um protocolo chato a ser cumprido e nada mais.

Após terminarem de fazer sexo, Vegeta se levantou da cama, vestiu seu uniforme e saiu do dormitório sem falar uma palavra e seguiu para a sala de treino que ficava na lateral esquerda do palácio, deixando Kaliny sozinha e indignada para trás com aquele tratamento tão frio dado por ele. A garota suspirou triste, porque se sentia pior que as concubinas do harém do rei, pois elas pelo menos eram desejadas.

**

No dia seguinte, na nave do imperador Freeza, Bulma terminava de se arrumar em seu quarto, porque iria com Zarbon fazer a seleção de alguns cientistas em outro planeta. Ela estava ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo nervosa, pois era a primeira vez que ela ficava sozinha com Zarbon por tanto tempo, nunca tinha o acompanhado para fora da nave, jamais foi lhe permitido visitar nem os seus pais, quem dera sair para fazer algo fora.

Um pouco perdida em seus pensamentos, Bulma não escutou a primeira vez que o esverdeado bateu na sua porta, só escutou que o general estava lhe chamando, quando ele tocou o interfone, que a fez dar um pulo assustada, mas se recuperando rapidamente. Sem demora, a azulada caminhou até a entrada do seu quarto e abriu a porta, dando de cara com um Zarbon vestindo uma roupa diferente do que ele costumava utilizar, ele usava uma a túnica preta com alguns detalhes verdes, e um colar de safiras no pescoço e um anel com a mesma pedra. Enquanto ela estava vestida como sempre, um jaleco por cima de uma calça jeans e blusa azul, além de calçar uma bota cano curto. 

\- Então! Podemos ir? – Pediu Zarbon de forma gentil, achando graça ela estar usando a roupa de sempre, quem sabe quando chegasse ao seu planeta compraria algumas coisas mais elegantes e provocativas para ela.

\- Sim, vamos sim! Gostei de sua roupa! Pensei que iríamos formal – Respondeu a cientista caminhando junto com o general, que sorriu.

\- Bem, digamos que Argunius é meu planeta natal e preciso estar vestido conforme meu status lá.

\- Uhum, pelo jeito você deve ser de uma família nobre lá! Acertei? – Falou Bulma curiosa.

\- Digamos que sou o príncipe de Argunius e faz anos que não vejo os meus pais e irmão! – Revelou Zarbon sério, fazendo Bulma ficar chocada com aquela informação.

\- Tomara que eu não vá te atrapalhar nesse encontro de família – Murmurou sincera enquanto os dois avistavam a área onde estavam as naves.

\- Não vai não, você vai me ajudar bastante lá! – Declarou sincero.

-

Continua


	5. Uma nova realidade!

-

Conforme Bulma e Zarbon caminhavam pelo hangar das naves, eles diminuíram o ritmo para não esbarrarem em outros seres que transitavam rapidamente pelo lugar. A azulada como não costumava freqüentar aquele ambiente agitado, ficou admirada pela quantidade de naves de diversos portes e formatos, lá existiam também seres que ela nunca tinha visto na vida.

Alguns soldados ao notarem que a atraente moça estava junto com o general de Freeza, mais do que ligeiro evitaram olhá-la, como se fosse proibido ou uma afronta. Bulma percebeu nitidamente que eles temiam ser punidos se fizessem algo que irritasse o esverdeado e como ela estava com Zarbon, eles deviam ter deduzido que ela tinha algum relacionamento com ele.

Quando estava quase chegando próxima a nave do general, Bulma avistou três homens ao fundo, a aparência deles lhe chamou a atenção, pois pareciam ser sayajins como Vegeta. O alto e calvo a olhou de forma estranha quando a viu junto com seu chefe, mas ela o ignorou e adentrou com Zarbon na nave dele e partiram sem nenhum problema.

**

Após a partida de Zarbon e sua peculiar acompanhante, Nappa suspirou, pois reconheceu aquela garota de cabelos azuis como a tal cientista que seu príncipe estava apaixonado, ele já havia a pegado uma vez no quarto de Vegeta, os dois estavam em uma situação um tanto comprometedora. Naquele dia, ele quase apanhou de seu soberano, que surtou quando foi flagrado. Ele sabia que Vegeta andava chateado nesses últimos dias, pois seu pai o estava pressionando para consumar o casamento, no entanto não sabia se o príncipe continuava o seu relacionamento com a moça de madeixas azuladas, porém como não tinha certeza de nada, optou por não comentar com seu príncipe que viu a garota sair de nave sozinha com Zarbon.

Raditz como não era bobo, percebeu a súbita mudança de humor do sayajin mais velho que de repente ficou sério e ostentava um olhar preocupado diferente do descontraído que anteriormente demonstrava ao conversar com ele e seu irmão.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Nappa? – Pediu Raditz curioso.

\- Nada não, só uma coisa que me lembrei, é uma bobagem. Agora, chega de papo, está na hora de irmos completar uma nova missão e orgulharmos nosso príncipe – Declarou o sayajin calvo antes de se aproximar de sua nave.

Os outros três apenas assentiram e fizeram o mesmo que ele, e logo os quatro já estavam indo em direção ao planeta Bulizard, que era extremamente rico em ferro, como sua população não tinha muito a oferecer, nem em tecnologia e nem como escravos, foi ordenado por Freeza que eles eliminassem a todos, deixando apenas o planeta limpo.

**

Durante o trajeto até Argunius, Bulma foi conversando com Zarbon, pois ela estava um pouco curiosa sobre ele e sua família e para sua surpresa ele também pediu da sua e para o seu espanto ele foi até sincero e adorável em algumas respostas. Ele esbanjava um comportamento totalmente diferente do que ela já ouviu comentarem pela nave. Isso a deixou a confusa, porque não tinha descoberto ainda o motivo dele estar querendo agradá-la, ao mesmo tempo que era estranho, era bom, agora que Vegeta tinha terminado com ela. Quem sabe ela pudesse seguir em frente e tentar algo com Zarbon, mas ela estava receosa, preferia ser cautelosa, pois ele podia estar escondendo sua verdadeira personalidade. Então, para não ter surpresas mais para frente, a azulada resolveu perguntar algo bem pessoal para o esverdeado, observaria se ele seria sincero com ela.

\- Zarbon, eu nunca te vi com nenhuma pessoa na nave. Você tem compromisso com alguém em seu planeta ou um romance secreto com alguma pessoa dentro da nave ou outro local? – Pediu indiscreta fazendo o esverdeado se afogar com o suco que estava bebendo, porque ele não esperava por aquela pergunta.

\- Bem, Bulma, eu não tenho ninguém, só casos rápidos dentro da nave. Eu não me apego a ninguém, para despertar o meu interesse a pessoa tem que valer muito apena e eu faria qualquer coisa para ficar com o alvo de minha paixão – Respondeu o mais sincero possível, encarando Bulma nos olhos, de uma forma carinhosa, fazendo a azulada ficar meio sem jeito.

\- Mas e o seu pai não te obrigou a casar com alguém? Você que vai assumir o trono se o rei vir a falecer? – Questionou séria, deixando o esverdeado um tanto desconcertado, por não esperar por aquilo.

\- Eu briguei com o meu pai por conta desse assunto de casamento arranjado, recusei a princesa que me arranjaram e então sumi por anos do meu planeta. Eu tenho o direito ao trono, já que meu irmão é um imbecil que só sabe gastar o dinheiro da família em festas e mulheres. Apesar da afronta que fiz, meu pai não me deserdou, me considera a assumir o trono e agora posso escolher a mulher que eu quiser, ele não tem melhor opção do que eu – Zarbon respondeu de forma arrogante e esnobe, transparecendo sua verdadeira personalidade.

\- Vejo que pelo menos você tem essa liberdade, pois têm muitos por aí que não tem essa opção ou coragem para enfrentar o pai – Murmurou desgostosa a azulada se lembrando de Vegeta, fazendo Zarbon dar um sorriso de canto, pois ele sabia a quem ela se referia, não era segredo para o esverdeado o envolvimento dela com o príncipe dos sayajins.

\- Talvez eu saiba a quem você esteja se referindo e posso dizer que ele foi um idiota por não ter lutado pela mulher que ama. Mesmo que você fosse uma escrava de Freeza, ele poderia comprar sua liberdade, sabia? Qualquer nobre pode fazer isso, claro se Freeza concordasse, porém ele teria algumas exigências a fazer, como você continuar a trabalhar para ele, por exemplo, porém seria livre para ir e vir. Seus filhos não seriam escravos e nem seria obrigada a se separar deles – Revelou sincero, fazendo a azulada sentir um aperto no coração ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Vegeta podia ter a salvado, mas optou por obedecer ao seu pai e aquilo era muito triste.

\- Me sinto uma tola, como eu puder amá-lo tanto e ele me trair desse jeito – Sussurrou Bulma triste, ao mesmo tempo que pequenas lágrimas começavam a rolar pelo seu rosto.

\- Não chore Bulma! Eu prometo que você ainda vai encontrar um príncipe por aí que não vai te abandonar! E vai te valorizar muito – Falou Zarbon voltando a sentar-se na cadeira para desabilitar o piloto automático, mudando para manual, pois queria pilotar um pouco.

\- Tomara que você esteja certo! Como se pilota essa nave, você poderia me mostrar?

\- Claro! Senta aí na cadeira do co-piloto que mostrarei como se faz – Gesticulou com um sorriso, tentando animá-la.

Algumas horas se passaram, e Bulma estava concentrada em pilotar e aprender outras coisas, que se esqueceu do aborrecimento que tinha passado anteriormente. De repente, a voz robótica da nave anunciou que o planeta Argunius estava próximo, fazendo Zarbon mostrá-lo a Bulma, que ficou encantada com o tamanho do planeta e também com os tons de verde que ele possuía, além de pequenos pontos azuis espalhados pelo território.

Logo que a nave entrou na atmosfera do planeta e foi descendo de altitude, Bulma pode avistar a cidade principal, os prédios de alto padrão lhe lembravam em muito a capital do oeste, fazendo-a ficar nostálgica por meros segundos. Outra coisa que chamou sua atenção foi o enorme castelo ao fundo, cercado pela água em tom esmeralda e pelas flores brancas que enfeitavam a entrada do palácio e o local de pouso, onde eles desceram vagarosamente.

\- Antes de sair da nave, use esse anel, ele tem um dispositivo que vai ajudar a você se ajustar a gravidade do planeta e também tem o símbolo da família real, caso você se perda ninguém poderá fazer mal a você. Quem te achar tem obrigação de lhe trazer sã e salva para nós, caso contrário algo de muito ruim pode acontecer a ele – Gesticulou enquanto explicava as funções do anel para depois dá-lo à garota.

\- Você é super cuidadoso, mas prometo que não irei me perder, pois sou um gênio! – Declarou a azulada colocando o anel.

\- Podemos descer agora? Preparada? – Questionou o esverdeado já próximo da porta da espaçonave para abri-la.

\- Claro! – Murmurou se levantando e caminhando até ele.

**

Ao saírem da nave, o par foi recepcionado pelo rei Zalunk e a rainha Mysit, como também por alguns guardar real.

Bulma achou o monarca muito parecido com o filho, porém sua feição estava mais desgastada por conta do tempo, pequenas olheiras nos olhos e rugas quando franzia a testa, aquilo somente o deixava mais atraente. Seus olhos analíticos agora miravam a rainha, que lhe pareceu bem mais jovem que o rei. A azulada notou que os olhos da bela mulher, estavam brilhando de alegria ao rever o filho, quem sabe sentia falta dele, concluiu a garota. Sua dedução ganhou vida ao ver a mulher ruiva correr e abraçar Zarbon, esquecendo o decoro real de se portar.

\- Meu filho que saudade! Que bom que você voltou! – Sussurrou Mysit agora encarando o filho, que beijou sua mão.

\- Eu também senti mãe, mas você sabe que tive meus motivos – Murmurou Zarbon sério.

\- Eu sei! Mas então... quem é essa jovenzinha? Sua companheira? – Pediu a mulher se aproximando da azulada.

\- Não, ela é a cientista chefe da nave de Freeza, veio me ajudar a recrutar novos cientistas para trabalhar no laboratório do palácio, já que dois faleceram e o imperador do universo quer que sejam substituídos imediatamente.

\- Que pena, achei ela tão bonita, combina com você filho – Comentou maliciosa a rainha.

\- Bulma, essa é minha mãe, a rainha Mysit. Mãe essa é Bulma – Falou Zarbon apresentando-as.

\- Prazer, querida! Você trouxe vestidos de festa e roupas para andar pela cidade? O que você está vestindo é um uniforme, muito básico, me desculpe a indelicadeza, mas como você é convidada da família real tem que se vestir melhor. Depois vamos sair para comprar roupas para você. Já que vai ficar alguns dias aqui ajudando na seleção – Declarou a ruiva séria.

Bulma olhou rapidamente para Zarbon, que a olhava em choque por sua mãe ter sido tão direta com ela, pois ele pretendia fazer aquilo, porém com sutileza, mas parece que sua genitora foi mais rápida que ele. A azulada contou até vinte para não explodir com aquilo, porém resolveu relevar, pois a mãe de Zarbon deveria ser daquele jeito mesmo e ele não tinha culpa daquele inconveniente.

\- Prazer, rainha! Não tenho esses tipos de roupas na nave, pois geralmente trabalho somente no laboratório e não saio de lá! Adoraria acompanhá-la nas compras – Bulma sorriu forçando gentileza, por mais que detestasse aquilo, pelo menos teria um guarda-roupa novo, com roupas elegantes, coisa que nunca mais teve depois que virou escrava.

 O rei que observava tudo quieto resolveu se aproximar, então apertou a mão de seu primogênito e da cientista. Apesar de ser rígido e cauteloso, o monarca decidiu receber o filho de volta, pois não queria discutir mais e precisava que Zarbon o perdoasse, pois ele era o mais adequado para lhe suceder, daqui alguns anos.

\- Sejam bem vindos! Vamos conversar melhor na sala do trono, aqui é muita gente curiosa nos observando – Falou Zalunk gesticulando e caminhando para dentro do castelo.

\- Vamos, Bulma! – Murmurou Zarbon dando o braço para a azulada que aceitou o gesto, enlaçando o seu no dele.

**

Enquanto isso, em Bejita, Vegeta saiu da sala de gravidade em que estava treinando e foi direto para o vestiário que ficava ali próximo, onde tomou uma ducha e trocou sua roupa suada e rasgada por um uniforme comum, que era disponibilizado para todos os sayajins do planeta. Ele não se importava de usar algo simples por um breve momento, pois só queria algo limpo, para ir até o refeitório real, porque estava morto de fome. Durante a sua trajetória até a sala de refeições, o príncipe dos sayajins decidiu que iria embora logo após o almoço, que não iria ficar mais, já que tinha consumado o casamento, ao possuía mais obrigação de ficar lá, olhando para a cara de sua esposa.

Ao adentrar na sala, onde estava sendo servido o almoço, Vegeta sentou-se de frente para sua esposa, enquanto seu pai estava na ponta da mesa, se deliciando com um assado, que tinha um ótimo cheiro e aparência.

\- Estou voltando para a nave de Freeza logo após o almoço – Revelou Vegeta saboreando um pouco de carne e verduras.

\- Já tão cedo? Você mal chegou e já vai embora! – Reclamou o rei carrancudo.

\- Não posso deixar minha equipe muito tempo sozinha na nave, preciso voltar logo, além do mais, eu já consumei o casamento com minha excelentíssima esposa – Debochou o moreno se servindo de mais comida.

\- Ótimo, mais um motivo para ficar no planeta mais alguns dias para providenciar o herdeiro.

\- Acredito que já foi providenciado, não é Kaliny? – Questionou malicioso, para depois beber um pouco de suco.

\- Sim, meu marido!

\- Viu pai! Então vou indo, se caso ela não engravidar dessa vez, eu voltarei daqui a dois meses para tentar novamente – Declarou o príncipe dos sayajins se levantando da mesa para sair da sala.

\- Como quiser filho, mas quero esse herdeiro para ontem! – Bufou o rei incomodado com a falta de respeito do príncipe.

\- Que seja! Vou indo – Gesticulou Vegeta caminhando para fora do refeitório, deixando ambos, seu pai e esposa desolados para trás.

**

Dois dias se passaram no planeta Argunius, nesse tempo em que ficou naquele lugar, Bulma começou a gostar da cidade, que lembrava em muito sua antiga cidade, porém não tinha gostado do jeito da mãe de Zarbon, que toda hora queria juntar ela e o filho, tirando esse fato até ela era uma pessoa legal.

Zarbon tinha a deixando responsável por fazer as entrevistas com os novos cientistas, enquanto ele conversava com seu pai assuntos relacionados ao planeta e ao irmão, que era um encrenqueiro, que tinha novamente sido preso pelos guardas reais por baderna pela cidade.

Aquele dia em especial, Bulma estava sentindo-se diferente, nauseada e tonta, no entanto tinha atribuído aquele mal-estar a atmosfera do planeta e a comida peculiar. Foi na hora do jantar na sala de reifeição, que Bulma viu que algo realmente estava errado com ela, pois a comida que estava sendo servida era peixe trukliano, algo que a azulada gostava e já tinha ingerido diversas vezes na nave de Freeza, para seu espanto, o cheiro do pescado a nauseou, a fazendo correr ao toalete, onde colocou tudo pra fora.

Zarbon observava os sintomas de Bulma de forma preocupada, tentando adivinhar o que seria, um tanto aflito ele se voluntariou a levá-la até o quarto dela, durante a trajetória, o esverdeado tentou convencer a garota a ir ao médico real.

\- Bulma, você tem certeza que está bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

\- Sim, tenho, acho que estou assim porque estou sentindo a mudança de atmosfera em relação a nave de Freeza – Respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

\- Tomara que seja isso, detestaria saber que está doente por minha causa – Revelou sério.

\- Obrigado por estar cuidando de mim – Agradeceu a azulada, até que de repente ela sentiu uma tontura e desmaiou, sendo amparada por Zarbon.

Super incomodado com o que estava ocorrendo, o esverdeado ajeitou Bulma em seus braços e a levou na ala médica do palácio, pois queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ela.

-

Continua


	6. A proposta!

Já fazia trinta minutos que Zarbon estava aguardando na sala de espera da ala médica por alguma notícia a respeito de Bulma, aquela quietude já estava o deixando nervoso. Ele sabia que os exames demoravam e aquilo o deixava aflito, ele nunca se sentiu daquele jeito por ninguém, pois sempre se comportou com frieza e crueldade diante de seus subordinados, porém com aquela garota era diferente, ela mexia com ele de um jeito totalmente novo e diferente. Faria de tudo para tê-la, até engoliria seu orgulho só para ficar com ela, no entanto não era tolo, sabia que Bulma tinha um relacionamento as escondidas com o desprezível príncipe dos sayajins, que por motivos egoístas terminou com ela. Aquela era sua chance de tê-la, porém teria que ir com cautela e não se afobar.

O general de Freeza encontrava-se tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não notou a chegada do médico, que pigarreou chamando sua atenção.

\- Meu príncipe, já tenho o resultado dos exames, embora a raça da moça seja um tanto peculiar, consegui todas as informações a respeito dos terráqueos no banco de dados do império. Com base nos exames, descobrimos que a garota não tem nada de grave, apenas está grávida...

\- Grávida? - Aquela revelação pegou Zarbon totalmente de surpresa, que de início ficou com raiva, mas ligeiramente se acalmou e tentou transmitir ao seu subordinado um misto de seriedade e frieza.

\- Sim, meu soberano! Por acaso esse filho é seu? – Pediu curioso o médico ganhando um olhar mortal do esverdeado, que demorou a responder.

\- Isso é segredo, não posso confirmar nada agora e quero total sigilo disso, está me ouvindo doutor Liruny? Você não vai contar nada nem pro rei e muito menos para a rainha, está proibido! Se abrir essa boca para qualquer um eu juro que mato você e sua linda esposa – Ameaçou Zarbon estreitando os olhos.

O médico arregalou os olhos assustado por conta daquelas palavras do príncipe, pois sabia da fama dele de assassino frio e calculista, então decidiu acatar as ordens dadas.

\- Sim, senhor... – Sussurrou suando frio o alienígena de pele acinzentada.

\- Ótimo! Agora quero vê-la! Ela já está acordada? Já contaram a novidade a Bulma? – Questionou sério.

\- Sim, a moça está acordada e eu já contei tudo para ela – Respondeu trêmulo o médico.

\- Humm, agora dê um jeito de mais ninguém saber, suma com esses exames, isso agora é segredo real! Se alguém perguntar o que houve diga que foi apenas um mal estar por conta da atmosfera do planeta! Agora dê o fora daqui! – Exigiu Zarbon enquanto gesticulava.

Liruny suspirou e saiu desesperado do recinto, deixando seu soberano sozinho, pois precisava alterar os exames do computador da ala médica.

Ao ficar sozinho, Zarbon sentou-se no sofá e ficou pensando num novo plano, pois infelizmente tudo tinha mudado e precisava pensar rápido em uma estratégia nova, porque não podia deixar Freeza descobrir sobre a gravidez da terráquea antes que ele conseguisse executar um bom plano. De repente algo lhe veio em mente naquele exato instante, o fazendo sorrir de maneira sádica, o deixando mais aliviado por ter achado uma solução prática.

**

Enquanto isso, Bulma tentava se acostumar com a descoberta que tinha feito, pois ainda custava a acreditar que tinha sido tão descuidada, ela não devia ter achado que não engravidaria de Vegeta, só porque eram de raças diferentes, sendo que os sayajins eram muito parecidos com os terráqueos. No entanto, agora ela não podia mais fazer nada, apenas aceitar seu destino e proteger essa criança que viria ao mundo e que já fazia parte de sua vida. Vários questionamentos tomavam conta de sua mente, lhe deixando até tonta, a preocupação a consumia por completo. Ela não queria que tirassem o bebê dela quando nascesse, pois desejava ficar com ele e não importava o sacrifício que tivesse que fazer. Como iria proteger aquele bebê? Será que Vegeta a ajudaria assumindo a criança perante Freeza? De repente seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela entrada de Zarbon no quarto.

Bulma de imediato encarou o esverdeado, que a olhava sério e de uma forma diferente do que ele costumava fazer. Fazendo-a concluir que Zarbon já sabia de sua gravidez e por conta dessa possibilidade um medo tomou conta dela, pois não conseguia imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça dele. Aquele silêncio subitamente foi interrompido pela voz do general de Freeza, que não estava gostando do jeito assustado que Bulma lhe fitava como se ele fosse a machucar ou lhe fazer alguma coisa.

\- Sim, eu já sei de tudo, mas não vou te entregar para Freeza se é isso que está imaginando – Declarou Zarbon ao mesmo tempo que notava a face da garota relaxar.

\- Então... o pretende fazer? – Inquiriu desconfiada.

\- Vou lhe ajudar de uma maneira pouco usual para o meu perfil, porque sei que você não vai querer que essa criança seja tirada dos seus braços quando nascer! E vou ser sincero contigo, o príncipe dos sayajins não vai assumir esse filho ou filha que você espera, sinto muito mesmo, mas você vai ter que se virar sozinha! Essa criança vai ser uma bastarda e o rei dos sayajins não vai aceitá-la e pode até mandar atentar contra sua vida. Eu sei como eles podem ser frios e perversos – Replicou o esverdeado se aproximando mais de cientista, que começou a chorar.

\- Como você soube disso? Nós éramos tão discretos – Sussurrou constrangida.

\- Eu soube por uma fonte segura e de extrema confiança. E outra coisa que você deve saber é que nada naquela nave é segredo para mim, pois temos câmeras de seguranças pelo local inteiro, além de espiões em todos os setores da espaçonave – Confessou o esverdeado antes de sentar-se na ponta da cama e encarar a azulada, que suspirou derrotada.

\- E eu achando que era seguro ter algo dentro daquela nave...

\- Agora que sabe, isso serve de aviso para não cometer mais nenhuma burrada! Vamos parar de rodeios Bulma e vamos ao que interessa! Quer ouvir a minha proposta? – Questionou o general decidido a colocar seu plano em ação, que tinha uma grande possibilidade de dar certo.

\- Quero sim, pode falar – Gesticulou a cientista apreensiva.

\- Minha proposta é a seguinte: Você se casa comigo e eu assumo seu filho como se fosse meu perante Freeza. Irei comprar a sua liberdade e você continuará trabalhando na nave na mesma função. Em troca dessa ajuda que vou te dar eu quero sua fidelidade, sua amizade, e quando tiver pronta quero poder tomá-la como minha e consumar o casamento. Seu filho nunca saberá que não é meu, o criarei como meu sucessor e príncipe herdeiro do meu reino, já que não posso ter filhos e ninguém sabe desse fato apenas eu e agora você, isso é um segredo que nunca poderá ser revelado. Caso você não aceite a minha proposta farei o possível para te ajudar com Freeza, mas não dou garantia que vou conseguir, pois é muito difícil. Eu também entendo se você quiser primeiro falar com Vegeta para ver se ele assume essa criança para facilitar as coisas para o seu lado, porém caso Vegeta se recuse sua situação se torna mais delicada do que da moça que trabalha contigo. Para você não dizer que estou me aproveitando de sua situação lhe darei um tempo para conversar com o príncipe dos sayajins e depois quero uma resposta se aceita ou não essa proposta – Declarou Zarbon com um olhar pretensioso.

Bulma ficou chocada com o que ouviu do esverdeado, porém analisando de uma maneira fria e não emocional tudo o que estava acontecendo, realmente a sua única alternativa era casar com Zarbon, pois assim seu filho ficaria seguro e ninguém o tiraria dela, além que ela ganharia sua liberdade, mas aquilo de certo modo não lhe pareceu certo. Por mais que tivesse medo de conversar com Vegeta e saber a resposta dele, ela o faria, pois se ele aceitasse assumir a criança perante Freeza, ela teria seu filho pelo menos alguns anos, antes dele ser retirado e mandado para as colônias para treinar, ou quem sabe Vegeta pedisse para treinar o próprio filho, seria uma possibilidade, ela imaginou.

\- Obrigado, Zarbon! Vou pensar na sua proposta e sim primeiro vou conversar com Vegeta para ver como ficará as coisas – Sorriu triste a garota.

\- Sou seu amigo, Bulma, e não quero que você se decepcione, mas se você quer conversar com ele, em minha opinião é só para sofrer, no entanto não posso me meter em suas decisões!

\- Agradeço por você se preocupar e ser tão paciente e bom comigo, não sei o que faria se não tivesse você para me amparar – Sussurrou a azulada sincera.

 - Que isso! Agora descansa que amanhã a tarde iremos embora e voltaremos para a nave, porém antes bem cedo temos que selecionar mais uma pessoa para trabalhar no laboratório do castelo – Avisou sério.

\- Tudo bem! Então até amanhã, boa noite!

\- Boa noite! – Replicou Zarbon antes de depositar um beijo na testa de Bulma, que estranhou aquele gesto, mas sorriu sem jeito.

E assim, o esverdeado saiu do quarto onde Bulma ficou em observação e seguiu até sua suíte que ficava na ala leste do castelo.

Quando ficou sozinha, Bulma refletiu mais um pouco sobre o que faria se caso Vegeta não aceitasse reconhecer o filho deles, não queria admitir para si mesma, mas aquela possibilidade a fazia sofrer e sentir um aperto no coração, perdida em seus pensamentos, ela logo adormeceu.

**

No dia seguinte, Bulma foi com Zarbon terminar a contratação de cientistas e depois eles foram almoçar com a família real antes de irem embora, a mãe do esverdeado estava triste, pois iria ficar longe do filho novamente, então no final da refeição pediu para que a azulada tomasse conta de Zarbon.

\- Bulma, por favor, cuide do meu filho, sei que ele é impetuoso e não gosta disso, mas fique de olho nele por mim! – Suplicou Mysit chorosa, deixando o esverdeado constrangido.

\- Pode deixar rainha! Eu farei o possível! – Sussurrou a azulada achando graça da situação.

\- Mãe, eu não preciso de ninguém para cuidar de mim! Sou o general de Freeza e todos me temem! – Argumentou Zarbon zangado.

\- Que seja filho, no entanto você nunca vai deixar de ser meu garotinho – Falou amorosa, fazendo com que o esverdeado ficasse ruborizado.

 - A comida estava deliciosa rainha! – Bulma tentou mudar de assunto, pois notou o desconforto de Zarbon e queria ajudar.

\- Ah que bom que gostou! Quem fez essa delícia foi um chefe de cozinha que contratei ontem! Posso pedir a receita para ele, para você pedir para prepararem lá na nave!

\- Eu agradeceria...

E assim, a conversa se seguiu até o casal partir do planeta em rumo a nave de Freeza, que não estava muito longe dali.

**

Enquanto isso Vegeta recém aterrissava no hangar da espaçonave do império, onde foi recepcionado por Nappa, que pareceu que já o aguardava.

\- Vegeta, nós precisamos conversar! – Falou sério o sayajin mais velho.

-

Continua


	7. Hora da verdade!

Vegeta olhou sério para Nappa e se questionou mentalmente o que ele queria tanto falar com ele, pois não se lembrava de ter nenhum assunto de extrema importância para tratar com o outro sayajin.

\- É melhor conversarmos num lugar mais privado! – Sugeriu Vegeta andando em direção ao alojamento deles.

\- Como quiser! – Anuiu o homem calvo seguindo seu soberano, pois sabia muito bem que era sábio para ambos conversarem longe de expectadores, que podiam ouvir aquele assunto delicado. Agradeceu internamente pelo príncipe ter um ótimo bom censo em manter algumas coisas em sigilo.

Após quinze minutos caminhando em total silêncio, o príncipe e seu subordinado ingressaram na sala comum designada para a raça deles.

\- Então... o que você quer? – Questionou o moreno exasperado, pois estava curioso para saber o que o outro sayajin tinha a dizer.

\- Não sei como lhe dizer isso, mas parece que a cientista que você mantinha um caso está tendo algo com Zarbon! Os dois viajaram até juntos para o planeta dele! Todo mundo da nave está comentando – Respondeu Nappa meio temeroso, pois notou o ki do outro aumentar um pouco.

\- Isso é mentira! Ela nunca andaria com aquele sujeito, isso deve estar errado – Declarou Vegeta furioso andando de um lado do outro.

\- Mas eu vi com os meus próprios olhos eles entrarem juntos na nave e pareciam bem entrosados! – Revelou o sayajin calvo pro desgostoso do príncipe.

\- Não me interessa saber mais nada! Eu e ela terminamos e se Bulma acha que ficar com ele é bom, o que vou fazer? É melhor não me meter nisso – Vegeta mentiu chateado, pois ele estava por dentro fervendo de raiva, porque não queria acreditar que tinha sido trocado pelo general de Freeza daquele jeito, ela só poderia estar se vingando dele ou quem sabe era apenas um engano, sua azulada não o esqueceria tão rápido assim.

\- Se é assim, tudo bem. Seu pai ficaria furioso se você tivesse com ela ainda, até foi bom esse término – Comentou de forma inocente o soldado.

\- Eu não te pedi opinião nenhuma, Nappa! Deixe-me em paz, eu que preciso descansar um pouco! No entanto, para daqui duas horas, eu quero que você me passe todos os relatórios que o nosso grupo fez nesses dias que eu fiquei fora! Não deixe nada de fora – Ordenou Vegeta caminhando até o seu quarto, onde esperava colocar as idéias no lugar.

\- Como quiser meu príncipe – Assentiu Nappa exasperado, antes de ir até seu dormitório fazer o que seu soberano pediu.

**

Já dentro do seu aposento, Vegeta se atirou na cama e rosnou indignado, fechando a cara de imediato, ele não queria admitir, mas estava morrendo de ciúmes de sua azulada. Tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo era culpa de seu pai que tinha o forçado casar com aquela filha da sacerdotisa, porém ele não fez nada contra isso, todos aqueles acontecimentos o deixaram com as mãos atadas, sem saída. Se ele pudesse voltar atrás nunca teria se comprometido e teria enfrentado o seu pai, agora a coisa estava complicada. O que ele mais temia era que Bulma se machucasse por sua culpa, mas também não admitia esse possível relacionamento dela com Zarbon, ela podia ter arrumado qualquer um, menos ele. Mergulhado nesses pensamentos conflituosos o príncipe adormeceu.

**

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, finalmente Zarbon e Bulma visualizaram a enorme espaçonave de Freeza, não demorando a entrar nela. Na hora que aterrissavam a nave, eles notaram que havia poucas pessoas no hangar naquele momento, o que deixou a azulada agradecida. Logo que eles saíram da nave, andaram alguns passos e pararam olhando para os lados, com o intuito de ninguém ouvir a conversa deles.

\- Adorei viajar com você, Bulma! Sinceramente espero que aceite minha proposta! Te vejo amanhã no laboratório – Despediu-se o esverdeado dando um leve beijo na bochecha da azulada que corou um pouco com aquela atitude.

\- Também gostei fazer essa viagem, foi muito boa para mim! E sobre o seu pedido, eu juro que vou pensar nele! Até amanhã! – Gesticulou a cientista um tanto nervosa.

\- Descansa bem, viu! Agora você precisa pensar em você e nessa criança! Vou indo! – Acenou o general de Freeza antes de se virar e caminhar em direção ao corredor que levava a sua suíte.

Após Bulma se separar de Zarbon, ela andou rapidamente até o seu quarto, tomou um banho demorado e depois deitou na cama de camisola, porém não conseguiu dormir, pois algo lhe incomodava e ela sabia muito bem, o que era. Então num rompante, se levantou e vestiu um abrigo qualquer que possuía um capuz para esconder os cabelos e sua face, porque seria melhor para se esgueirar pela nave, sem ser reconhecida.

Decidida a azulada saiu de seu dormitório e seguiu de forma cuidadosa até o alojamento dos sayajins, onde entrou rapidamente sem muitos empecilhos, pois o local pareceu vazio. Ao chegar ao quarto do príncipe, ela constatou que a porta estava trancada, no entanto, ela tinha a senha de acesso, o que facilitou a sua invasão a suíte de Vegeta. Quando ela entrou, a primeira coisa que visualizou foi o pai de seu filho, estirado na cama, aparentemente adormecido, e ele usava para seu desespero, apenas uma cueca samba canção, deixando seu peitoral musculoso a mostra, que provocou um calorão a azulada. Como se estivesse hipnotizada por aquele corpo, suspirou e se aproximou dele lentamente, sentando-se na cama e passando de leve a mão no bonito rosto de seu príncipe, mas ao retirar sua mão, ela foi agarrada por Vegeta, que abriu os olhos e a encarou furioso.

\- O que você quer mulher? Volte para os braços do Zarbon! – Vociferou ensandecido, ao mesmo tempo que se levantava da cama e soltava o pulso de sua amada.

\- Precisamos conversa algo muito sério! E outra coisa, eu não tenho nada com ele, apenas amizade e somente isso! – Retrucou séria, se levantando também.

\- Não é isso que todos da nave dizem... mas não me interessa mais com quem você dorme ou não! Nós acabamos, e é bom você voltar para seu novo namorado, antes que ele surte – Gesticulou Vegeta com desdenho, tentando ignorar a azulada, lhe fazendo ficar indignada com aquele tratamento grosseiro.

\- Me deixa falar seu teimoso! Preciso contar algo que é do nosso interesse e depois você pode se ver livre de mim! Se é isso que tanto quer!

\- Desembucha logo! Antes que eu te enxote daqui – Falou enraivado, pois estava sendo difícil se conter perto dela.

\- Vegeta, eu estou... esperando um filho seu! – Revelou Bulma, fazendo o príncipe a olhar apavorado, tanto que até perdeu a fala.

-

Continua


	8. Decisão desesperada!

-

Vegeta não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo, que Bulma estava esperando um filho dele, tudo estava desmoronando ao seu redor, ele tinha feito de tudo para aquilo não acontecer, mas parecia que o destino gostava de ferrar com as coisas. Não, ele não podia deixar seu pai saber daquilo, senão Bulma estaria morta em poucos dias, mesmo que Freeza apreciasse seu trabalho. O grande imperador não poderia garantir a segurança de Bulma em tempo integral só por causa de uma gravidez, ele estaria pouco se lixando. Vegeta tinha poucas soluções para aquele problema, até que uma ótima idéia surgiu em sua mente o deixando um pouco mais aliviado.

Bulma já estava ficando nervosa com o silêncio estranho que se assolou entre ela e Vegeta, pareceu que seu amado príncipe tinha entrado em estado de choque, estava aterrorizado, ela nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito.

\- Fale alguma coisa! – Gesticulou a cientista apreensiva.

\- Eu não posso assumir essa criança, porque sou um homem comprometido e meu pai nunca reconheceria um bastardo como herdeiro do trono, mas não se preocupe, pois Kakaroto ou Broly assumirão essa criança por mim, prometo que nada faltará a ela e vocês dois ficarão em segurança! – Respondeu sério encarando a azulada, que não gostou muito da proposta.

\- Eu não aceito essa desculpa Vegeta! Esse filho é seu! Eu não quero que nem Kakaroto e nem Broly o assumam! – Esbravejou ensandecida andando de um lado e do outro.

\- Mulher as coisas não são tão simples como você imagina, já te expliquei mil vezes o motivo que me faz não fazer isso! Meu pai é astuto e perigoso ele mandaria matar você e meu filho sem remorso nenhum, caso saiba disso. E para piorar, a minha esposa e a mãe dela que são duas cobras criadas te cassariam até o final do universo só por causa dessa afronta. Eu estou lhe oferecendo uma solução segura, pois estou pensando em você e na criança, coloque isso na sua cabeça! Pense no que estou lhe propondo! – Retrucou chateado por conta da teimosia da garota.

\- Você vive aqui dentro dessa nave, trabalha para Freeza há muito tempo, e ainda não viu o que eles fazem com os bebês que nascem entre uma cientista e um guerreiro? Deixa eu te atualizar, já que lidei com um caso assim agora pouco com uma subordinada minha. Dependendo de quem é o pai da criança, Freeza decide pelo destino dele ou dela de uma forma diferente, por exemplo, um filho de um soldado de elite ou de algum integrante das Forças Especiais Ginyu, pode ficar com a mãe até completar sete anos, agora um soldado qualquer, a criança é separada de sua genitora logo quando nasce! – Explicou com lágrimas nos olhos - Se você mandar Kakaroto ou Broly assumir o bebê, só o verei quando nascer, você não tem coração não? Quer que eu morra de desgosto? – Questionou furiosa, fazendo Vegeta ficar carrancudo, pois ele não sabia de tudo aquilo que ela tinha contado, a coisa era muito pior do que ele imaginava, mas decidiu que não iria mudar de idéia.

\- É melhor a criança longe e viva, do que perto de você e com um alvo em cima!

\- Seu insensível! – Choramingou muito chateada com aquela resposta de seu amado, que pareceu não se preocupar com seu sofrimento.

\- Se está achando minha proposta ruim, pode ir lá implorar para o seu novo namoradinho para assumir essa criança. Tenho certeza que ele sairá correndo quando souber de sua gravidez, então logo eu tenho a melhor solução – Falou arrogante o moreno.

\- Você não me dá outra escolha Vegeta! Eu não vou permitir que tirem o meu bebê de mim logo que nascer, só porque você tem medo de me assumir e ao seu filho diante de Freeza! Passar bem Vegeta! De agora em diante esqueça que tem um filho e nunca venha nos procurar arrependido, pois quando você o fizer será tarde demais – Sussurrou a azulada antes de limpar as lágrimas e sair apressada do quarto do príncipe dos sayajins.

Quando ficou sozinho no recinto, Vegeta sentou-se na cama e ficou preocupado com o que Bulma iria fazer, pois sabia que Zarbon não iria ajudá-la pelo seu bom coração, ele conhecia muito bem a fama do general de Freeza.

**

No dia seguinte, Bulma acordou bem antes do horário que costumava se levantar para tomar banho e depois ir ao laboratório, pois não tinha conseguido dormir direito, a preocupação e a ansiedade a consumiam, nunca pensou que teria que tomar aquela decisão, mas seu filho era mais importante do que tudo. Não sabia se iria se arrepender algum dia da escolha que iria fazer, mas infelizmente o pai de seu filho lavou as mãos e ela não tinha melhor opção que Zarbon, ela se recusava a ficar longe de seu bebê. A azulada suspirou e enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair enquanto se banhava na banheira, aquilo tudo estava apertando o seu coração, ela estava arrasada, pois o destino pareceu estar jogando contra ela, se pelo menos ela fosse livre, não estaria dependendo de ninguém para ficar com seu filho.

Após quase quarenta minutos, Bulma já estava pronta para ir ao laboratório, então saiu do seu quarto e caminhou pelo corredor um tanto meditativa, até que teve a idéia de passar primeiro na sala de Zarbon, pois queria avisá-lo de sua decisão antes que ele desistisse da oferta ou ela se arrependesse de querer aceitá-la.

Quando chegou próxima a sala do general de Freeza, Bulma se segurou por um momento, no entanto, uma coragem vinda da onde ela não sabia, a fez jogar para longe todas as dúvidas que lhe seguravam. Por mais que amasse Vegeta, ele não estava lá para lhe ajudar e agora os dados seriam jogados e o destino a levaria para um futuro tão diferente do que imaginou. Sem adiar mais sua conversa com Zarbon, a azulada tocou o interfone da porta e se identificou, no segundo seguinte, ela adentrou rapidamente no escritório do esverdeado.

No momento que o esverdeado encarou Bulma, ele sorriu feliz, e gesticulou para que ela se sentasse com ele no sofá, a cientista suspirou e acomodou-se ao lado dele.

\- Bom dia, Bulma! Tudo bem? Aconteceu algo para você vir aqui antes de seu expediente? – Pediu fingindo estar preocupado, pois já meio que desconfiava o assunto que ela queria trata, ele sabia que a garota viria ali, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. E pelo jeito era algo relacionado a gravidez dela, pois a terráquea pareceu estar desesperada, e ele pode notar que ela chorou. Além de que alguns de seus espiões tinham lhe informado algumas coisas.

\- Bom dia, Zarbon. Estou bem dentro do possível. Bem... eu gostaria de lhe comunicar a minha decisão sobre sua proposta, eu sei que faz pouco tempo que você a fez, mas se você ainda querer assumir o meu filho e casar comigo, eu aceito! – Declarou Bulma séria, fazendo Zarbon esboçar um sorriso pra lá de faceiro e se levantar do sofá empolgado, como se tivesse esperando por aquilo.

\- Ótimo, nos casaremos o mais breve possível! Você não vai se arrepender, eu serei um ótimo pai e marido. Ainda hoje vou falar com Freeza a respeito do bebê, para que ele fique de forma permanente contigo e que eu o treine quando tiver a idade necessária, assim a criança não será separada de você. Também vou acertar a sua liberdade! – Falou o esverdeado ao mesmo tempo que caminhava em direção a sua mesa e abria uma gaveta, donde tirou uma caixinha aveludada verde e deu para Bulma.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou curiosa e também se sentindo mais aliviada.

\- Um anel com uma pedra de Jade, onde no centro dela está gravado a fogo o emblema da família real do meu planeta. Só minha mãe possui outro anel igual, pois é a rainha e como você irá se casar comigo e com isso automaticamente se tornará a próxima rainha, então você tem direito a esse anel – Explicou de forma calma.

\- Nossa, o anel é lindo! – Murmurou Bulma olhando para a jóia e a colocando no dedo, para sua surpresa o anel se ajustou ao tamanho de seu dedo.

\- Que bom que gostou! De agora em diante pode usá-lo, faço questão que todos saibam que você será minha esposa – Falou Zarbon puxando Bulma para um abraço e depois para um beijo, que de primeiro a azulada ficou surpresa, mas depois por educação retribuiu um pouco, o que deixou o general de Freeza com o ego inflado.

\- Preciso ir! Estou quase na minha hora – Gesticulou Bulma se afastando do esverdeado, um pouco sem jeito.

\- Tudo bem, então podemos nos ver na hora do lanche! Vou aproveitar ainda pela manhã para falar com Freeza! Tenha um bom trabalho, qualquer coisa que precisar me chame pelo scouter – Declarou atencioso acompanhando sua futura esposa até a porta.

\- Pode deixar, até depois então...

E assim, Bulma caminhou em direção ao laboratório sentindo-se estranha depois que tomou aquela decisão, estava achando tudo aquilo muito surreal, porém essa era a nova realidade que ela teria que se adaptar.

Logo após a saída de Bulma, Zarbon sentou-se em sua cadeira e gargalhou muito contente, por ter conseguido seu intento, agora só faltava ele fazer uma coisa, antes de conversar com Freeza. O esverdeado fazia questão de ter uma conversa séria com Vegeta e jogar na cara do príncipe dos sayajins o casamento dele com Bulma, pois ele sabia que ela tinha ido atrás de Vegeta e voltado arrasada, seus espiões realmente eram muito bons. Cansado de ficar parado sem agir, Zarbon saiu de sua sala e foi em direção ao alojamento dos sayajins.

**

Enquanto isso, na sala comum do alojamento, Vegeta estava conversando com Nappa a respeito da próxima missão e era visível a todos ali que o príncipe dos sayajins não estava com muito bom humor, pois já tinha logo cedo quase saído no soco com Broly, por conta de uma bobagem.

Quando Vegeta terminava de acertar os detalhes da invasão ao planeta Lufly Trix, quem menos o moreno queria ver na frente adentrou no alojamento para a desconfiança de Nappa, que ficou preocupado pelo seu soberano, que rosnou involuntariamente.

\- Ah! Ora! Ora! Que animação hoje pela manhã! Acho que nós todos estamos com nossas vidas do jeito que deveria ser! Uns ganham e outros perdem... como o destino é magnífico – Debochou o esverdeado se aproximando e cruzando os braços um tanto arrogante.

-

Continua


	9. Surpresa nada agradável

-

Zarbon sorriu ao ver que conseguiu deixar Vegeta furioso somente com sua presença. Era fácil demais deixá-lo irritado. Como ele adorava humilhar e provocar aquele sayajin arrogante.

\- O que você quer seu traste? Do que está falando? – Rosnou enfurecido o príncipe dos sayajins.

\- Sabe, sou um cara muito sortudo, vou casar com a mulher que amo e logo vou ser abençoado com um filho! Muito o contrário de você não é? Quem diria que o príncipe dos sayajins fosse um covarde, que deixaria a pessoa amada na mão, por medo do pai ou de quebrar alguma regra tola e antiquada de seu reino! – O esverdeado cutucou com desdenho.

Aquelas palavras de Zarbon fizeram Vegeta ficar enraivado e possesso tanto que Nappa precisou segurá-lo pelo braço, para ele não pular no general de Freeza. Tentando se acalmar o príncipe dos sayajins suspirou e encarou seu desafeto e resolveu ser debochado com ele.

\- Você casando e tendo filho? Quem é a coitada que aceitou se deitar contigo? Quanto que você pagou para ela? – Retrucou o moreno cruzando os braços.

\- Não paguei nada, pois sou bonito e irresistível. Que indelicado da minha parte, esqueci de dizer que você conhece minha futura esposa muito bem... vamos ver se você se lembra dela. Ela tem olhos azuis, é cientista chefe aqui na nave e é muito gostosa! Se lembra dela? – Murmurou próximo ao sayajin.

Vegeta ficou bastante surpreso com aquilo que ouviu, tanto que hesitou por um momento na resposta que iria dar a Zarbon, pois não estava acreditando que Bulma tinha conseguido ajuda incondicional de seu rival e que ele tivesse tão apaixonado por ela, que estava fazendo de tudo para conquistá-la até mentir a respeito da paternidade da criança.

\- Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão baixo assim! Se aproveitar de uma fragilidade de uma mulher para forçá-la a se casar contigo! – Murmurou com desdém.

\- Sabe... nada que você diga para me ofender importa, pois consegui o que tanto desejava! Bem, agora chega de alfinetadas, pois ambos sabemos que quem se deu bem no final fui eu. A propósito... vou mandar o meu convite de casamento para a família real sayajin em seu planeta, te vejo junto com sua esposa na festa – Sorriu debochado antes de virar de costas e caminhar para a saída do alojamento.

Nappa que estava por dentro do assunto, não acreditava que seu soberano tinha deixado o próprio filho que ainda iria nascer à própria sorte. Por outro lado, ele sabia que o Rei Vegeta iria surtar se soubesse daquela informação, porém com o tempo ele poderia aceitar a criança, já que ela seria potencialmente o seu único neto, pois a esposa do príncipe estava difícil de engravidar. No entanto, ele compreendia o medo que Vegeta sentia da reação do pai ao saber daquela novidade e a confusão que ela causaria.

\- Do que vocês estavam falando príncipe Vegeta? – Perguntou o filho mais novo de Bardock pensativo.

\- Somente bobagens, Kakaroto! Agora vai cuidar da sua vida e me deixe em paz! – Murmurou Vegeta antes de caminhar até o seu quarto e fechar a porta.

****

Enquanto isso, Freeza conversava na sala do trono com Dodoria e com mais outro soldado de alto escalão a respeito de ganhar mais dinheiro com os planetas invadidos, quando de repente Zarbon adentrou no local e se aproximou.

\- Pontual como sempre, Zarbon! Eu gostaria de sua opinião sobre algumas coisas dessa pequena reunião aqui – Falou o imperador do universo sério.

\- Como posso ajudá-lo senhor? – Pediu com um sorriso de canto, pois gostava quando Freeza pedia sua ajuda.

\- Você acha que é possível ganhar mais dinheiro do que ganhamos com os planetas que vendemos?

\- Isso depende muito do planeta e de seus recursos naturais, assim como a mão de obra que ele oferece. Existem alguns planetas que precisam de uma análise bem mais profunda, antes de serem vendidos e suas raças extintas. Acho em minha opinião que estamos nos precipitando ás vezes em vender planetas que poderiam nos dar muito mais lucro do que apenas vemos de forma superficial – Opinou o esverdeado.

\- Excelente, é isso mesmo que me dei conta agora a pouco! Como você é inteligente Zarbon, tenho sorte de lhe ter como meu braço direito!

\- Obrigado senhor Freeza, é uma honra em servi-lo e ajudá-lo – Murmurou envaidecido o príncipe de Argunius.

\- Dodoria, depois mande seu relatório da reunião para Zarbon para ele acrescentar mais coisas e em seguida me envie! – Ordenou o tirano.

\- Certo grande Freeza! Mais alguma coisa?

\- Não! Estão dispensados! – Gesticulou se virando e caminhando até uma mesinha que tinha uma taça de uma bebida muito parecida com vinho.

Depois da saída de seus colegas, o esverdeado permaneceu na sala, porque precisava falar a respeito de Bulma e do casamento.

\- Grande Freeza será que tem um minuto para mim? Tenho um assunto muito sério para tratar com o senhor!

\- Pode falar! Estou ouvindo – Gesticulou ao mesmo tempo que sorvia o liquido arroxeado da taça.

\- Então... eu gostaria de contar que vou me casar e ser pai. Gostaria de comprar a liberdade da minha futura esposa...

\- Humm, quem é a sortuda que aqueceu seu coração frio? É alguma de nossas cientistas? – Perguntou astuto, pois já sabia de algumas coisas informadas por seus espiões.

Zarbon ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas em surpresa, porque pareceu que seu chefe já sabia de alguma coisa a respeito daquilo, agora ele se achava tolo em supor que era tão bom em esconder as coisas.

\- Sim, na realidade ela é a chefe dos cientistas da nave, seu nome é Bulma Briefs! – Revelou o que Freeza já sabia.

\- Tem certeza que esse filho é seu? Você sabe que ela andava de namoro com Vegeta...

\- Eu sei senhor! Mas quando essa criança foi concebida Bulma já não estava mais com Vegeta, mas comigo! – Mentiu o esverdeado, fazendo seu soberano dar um sorriso de escárnio com a resposta.

\- Sendo assim, pode casar com a cientista e ficar com a criança, quero que você a treine para ser como você. E outra coisa, Bulma ganha a liberdade, porém continua trabalhando na nave, não quero perder uma mente brilhante como a dela.

\- Como quiser meu senhor. Só esqueceu-se de um pequeno detalhe, quanto que eu lhe devo pela liberdade dela e da criança?

\- Considere como um presente de casamento! – Sussurrou sério o imperador.

\- Muito obrigado!

***

Nesse mesmo instante, Bulma estava caminhando pelo corredor em direção ao novo setor de montagem de novas naves, pois tinha um problema urgente que precisava resolver. Chegando ao tal lugar que tanto ansiava, a azulada achou esquisito o silêncio que se fazia lá, então andou até uma das naves, quando de repente ela sentiu alguém lhe agarrar por trás, lhe imobilizando.

\- Acho que precisamos conversar... – Sussurrou Vegeta estreitando os olhos.

-

Continua


End file.
